Poker
by muyuanqinggg
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Temari return, exhausted from a mission, and look forward to a "good" time at a casino. Mainly SasuSaku, with NaruHina and ShikaTemari pairings introduced as well. Rated M for explicit language, lemons only, no perverted content. Enjoy.
1. Chapter One

**Word from the author:** My first fanfic. All the scenes are burning in my head, I've got the sudden urge to put all the fluff into words… been typing way past bedtime, will carry on with the plot tomorrow. Hope you like it. Naruto pairings in this chapter - NaruHina, Sasusaku, ShikaTemari. Rated M for explicit language, lemons only, no perverted content. Enjoy.

 **Poker**

(a Naruto fanfic)

 ** _Chapter One_**

 _Enter the five_

It had been an aching long while since Naruto had his last vacation. Him, Hinata, Sasuke, and Shikamaru had been assisting the Village of Sand with reconstructing their town after the epic battle had ended (Temari tagging along), and my, the canary-haired ninja longed for a break to properly deal with his aching muscles, his aching feet, and his aching need for the missed nights with Hinata (great ninjas occasionally have greater needs). As they were walking, he pressed a toned arm against Hinata's, and brushed his fingers over the inside of his girlfriend's palm. Strong fingers delicately interlocked with those of the mildly blushing Hyuuga's, and from how they understood each other well, Hinata was overcome with warmth from his subtle but intimate gesture, and blushed harder, anticipating and fantasizing about what ecstatic journey laid in wait for her once the sun had set. After all, she knew, that Naruto knew that she knew, he was a mean beast in bed. It was clear that Naruto was in for some wild love-making - not only because he was a man-boy in his blazing teens and naturally lusted for sexual intimacy with his lover, but also because he hadn't loved her in a long, long while. He missed the perfume of her hair, the cute freckles peppering her nose, her sweet lips, her speckless décolleté, and below that, her supple ………………. skin. Just the thought of touching her heated up his groins, and at this point, Hinata, unaware of his burning crotch, hugged him out of habit, pressing her full mounds to his chest, which further went and made his dick press evermore anguishly against the coarse fabric in the constraints of his pants, making him tilt his torso away from his girlfriend, vaguely trying to conceal his angry bulge. Now that his mind was free from missions, his brain was ringing loudly, over and over, SEX.

The other pair was in an exactly opposite situation. Temari was almost always libidinal - of course, when the occasion permitted. Her best record with Shikamaru was seven and a half minutes, from foreplay to cumming (both of them), during their mid-meeting recess when they were in a conference with the five Kages. Of course the room was locked and empty, but if memory served her right, the lights were on, their clothes were creased and sweaty, if not soiled with love juice, and they did it on the Raikage's side of the table. Afterwards, Raikage was oblivious to any hints of their previous fucking and has still been using the table ever since. Mizukage, with her keen intuition and also being very horny herself, saw all the fuck trails and winked coyly at Temari, who, still suppressing her heavy panting from not too long ago, went red at, well, being caught red-handed. She did not regret the act at all, for the Mizukage gave her a copy of her prized porno collection, which later skyrocketed Temari's already voracious sex life tenfold. Shikamaru, the lazy genius, however lazy he was, was partially liable to Temari's drives. He took pride in being able to have total dominance over Temari when he wanted to, even without physically touching her himself. Once he made Temari cum in the middle of a meeting with his Shadow technique, and to no surprise, this was the occasion which resulted in their seven-and-a-half-minute record. He had otherwise made the Sand nin wet with her own cum while sparring, while visiting friends' houses, randomly on the streets, in cars and buses, during meals, anywhere and anytime… their endeavours deem too burdensome to be completely listed herewith - not that Temari minded any of it. The pair had a relatively healthy sex life, too healthy to be exact, and they piously catered time for each other's lecherous appetites whenever they had the chance to meet, be it between missions, pre- and post- meetings, and of course when they had time together, making them one of the most passionate long-distance lovers. Speaking of which, Temari had under her pants, her best pair of tangas, a fluorescent hot pink, and with her revealing pair of low-rise ripped denim shorts, magenta edges peeked playfully through the ruff, wanton for love. She was always prepared for "rough nights", and forever eager to experiment with different stimuli, such as said tanga. Shikamaru, of course, eyed her hips hungrily, and at one point couldn't help but lower his arm around her from her hips to below her tight ass, ever so lightly skimming his fingernails over the back of her thighs and then between them, then up again, taking care to just graze her clit, making the girl utter a shrill and breathy moan from all the feels from her womanhood, where she quickly grabbed and dragged her lover's arm away from her shuddering G-spots.

Sasuke was the only lone man in group. Cleverly noticing all the little ongoing drama, he could not help but think of a certain pink-haired vixen that spiced up his life. As if reading his mind, Shikamaru remarked, out of the blues, how dry he was compared to the four of them. "Oi, Sasuke-kun…" "Uh?", the Uchiha blandly answered. "You're drier than the bark on the old oak trees in Konoha. How long has it been since you last had sex?" Truth be told he didn't know. Sakura had been away on a confidential mission for no less than six months now, and for the first time, he felt lonely when he was alone. He tried masterbating once, but he found it cumbersomely tiring and hasn't done it ever since. Doing it himself was so different from doing it with Sakura… "Whatever, we'll being crashing at an inn tonight and before you shrivel up like an old man, get a girl and get your hormones going. I've got mine all set… " Shikamaru said it with a smirk as he gave his girl's taut buttocks a stroke and a squeeze, earning a coy squeal from Temari.

On their journey back from the Village of Sand to Konoha, they decided to rest for a day and a half to recover and do some shopping. Ahead of them was an infrastructure, likely a casino, and preferrably, with accommodation too. Little did they know what was in store for them.


	2. Chapter Two

**Pre-Word from the author:** Enjoy.

 ** _Chapter Two_**

 _Heat_

The casino was no doubt a fair structure. Located in the outskirts between the two villages, it was nowhere near grandeur, but it provided bread and board, and had all the slot machines, roulettes, and blackjack tables you needed. It looked just right for a good night's rest… or fun.

Checking in three rooms, one for each couple and a single room for Sasuke, the five gave themselves some time to unpack and take some rest before meeting up again.

"Fifteen minutes. See you all in the lobby outside." The genius stated lazily before disappearing into his room with Temari.

Pushing the door open gently, they entered a cozy room with turquoise wallpaper and wooden furniture. There were a few beanbag couches and a double bed with white bedsheets, adorned with four white pillows. It looked absolutely comfortable. While Shikamaru excused himself to the bathroom, Temari checked on the particulars of the room. She sat on the lower left corner of the bed and bounced a couple of times. The springs were strong and working well, and the creaks were not loud at all. She then eyed the pillows lying idly before the headboard, and reached out to feel them with her palm, pressing and squishing with a certain amount of force. They were puffy and fluffy, and ready to support the different positions she planned to try that very night.

 _Excellent_ , the cocky Sand nin thought to herself.

"You know, I don't need a Sharingan to read your mind." An equally cocky Shikamaru emerged from the bathroom. Seeing Termari seated on the edge of the bed, he proceeded too to sit on the bed, positioning himself behind her. He spread his legs apart and snuggled himself comfortably up her backside, gently nudging her ass with the bulge in his pants. "You're not the only one waiting to test this bed out." He whispered the words in her ear in a low, feisty voice, scraping her earlobe with a few of his teeth and nuzzling the back of her neck with his lips, his shaved studs, and soft kisses here and there. He crept a stealthy hand to Temari's groins from behind, and slipped two sneaky fingers down to her cherry, giving it a thorough rub. His other hand caressed her naked thigh, moving with slow steady strokes from the outside of her knee to the inside of her thigh, working his way up towards her tenders. "I thought you'd never ask," Temari replied with a sultry, silky, pant. "Uunhh…" Her back arched from the sudden pleasure, and she let out a lustrous sigh - she had always been fascinated by how her boyfriend pleasured her at the least expected of times, in her most vulnerable places. She reached for her boyfriend's crotch behind her back, and grabbed a fistful of Shikamaru's balls, massaging them and feeling his member harden to her delight.

 _Thirteen minutes and counting. We've still got time..._

In another room, things heated up without hesitation for the other couple.

Naruto had had his mind filled with want, and the moment they entered their room, he slammed the door shut, removed his shirt in a flash, and lunged straight at Hinata, pinning her down on the bed. He leaned in close to her face, noses touching, his waist wedged between her spread legs which were lifted at an angle from the impact of his lunge, genitals dangerously pressed against each other, his arms enveloping her torso in his firm grip, one hand pressing down on the bed for support, the other running through her hair then playfully tugging at it to tilt her head up. The poor girl was caught by total surprise, and her cheeks blazed a feverish red from the position they were in, and from the feeling of warm skin and rubbing fabric at her pussy. "Naruto-Kun!" she blurted out, lost of words to say. Naruto looked deep into her pupiless eyes, and uttered, "I miss you so much." With one swift movement, he slanted his lips over Hinata's and crushed his mouth onto hers, his tongue filling her entire mouth, lapping greedily at whatever there was inside. "Mmmh!" Hinata uttered a muffled cry from their lip lock, surrendering under his dominance, barely able to control herself. The two lovers French-kissed their way into ecstasy, snogging and smooching like they hadn't done it in decades. At one point when she kissed till her lips were sore, she summoned all the strength she had left in her, and parted their glued lips. "Huh...hhuh...huh..hh…" She struggled to catch her breath before she voiced her request. "Not on the bed Naruto-Kun, I'm still in my dirty mission clothes…"

"Not the bed?" Naruto frowned. "I guess we'll have to do it on the floor then." His smile turned into an evil grin.

He wrapped Hinata's legs around his waist, and cupped her butt cheeks in his hand. He lifted her off the bed, lined the floor beside him with a nearby carpet for Hinata's comfort, before placing her, back first, on the ground. He bent over and pressed her to to the ground some more, pointing her legs at the ceiling, angling her hips at his own.

He proceeded to unzip Hinata's green ninja vest, her black protective jacket, and her undershirt (all unzipped from the front), to discover that she wasn't wearing a bra. Hinata's breasts were considered big for her build, and they sprung free into action without the constraints of her garments. A delighted Naruto immediately squeezed and kneaded her girls, like a little boy playing with bread dough, rubbing her muffins in a circular motion, occasionally gripping and pulling them by her nipples towards him like milking a cow. He knew too well that his moves threw her unfailingly off the edge.

"Ahhhhh!" came a loud lustful octave-gaining cry from Hinata, not only because her tits were squeezed, and that the squeezing aroused her in her privates too, but also because Naruto was unzipping his own pants and had already dropped them halfway to the ground, revealing his monstrous package concealed only by a thin pair of white briefs. "Ahhh...hhh..Not now Naru-uuhh!- to! I really...uhh...need a...ahhh...bath…" Naruto respected his girlfriend and stopped undoing his undergarments, but he couldn't help but grind his boner, though restricted in his pouch, against Hinata's wet, wet cunt. He thrust his hips harder and harder against hers, first slowly, gently, then hard, rash, and insanely fast - so fast that the inside of her core hurt with lust and arousal. She wanted painfully for him to fuck her hard and pound her mad.

"Mhhh...Huhh.."

"Ahh!...Huhh..hnnn..ahh..Ahh!.. AH! AHHH! AHH! AHH! AHHHH!!!!"

Lips to lips, groin to groin, and palms to breasts.

"Mmmh….mhh...mmm...mmhh…." The smacks of sucking lips and wet tongues, synchronised with their rhythmic moans, the ruffle of clothing, and the scratch of Naruto's rough palms fondling Hinata's smooth breasts, resonated loudly around the empty room.

They were so engrossed in the act that they did not notice a certain Uchiha walk by, nor that he carelessly peeped into the room, only to see Naruto kneeling on the ground beside his bed, his bare back which was blocking the view (from all that he could see) Hinata sprawled on the ground, legs in the air jolting limply from their momentum, Naruto's head dipped towards her who-knows-where, and his pants hanging limply below his big fat naked ass.

"I have to shower…uhh...mmh…" Hinata muttered under her near-orgasm state, only then did Naruto release his aroused girlfriend, eyes still fixated on her legs and butt as she strode in bashful steps, clothes undone, breasts plump and swollen from the fondling, into the bathroom.

In the middle room situated between the rooms of the couples, Sasuke was lying face up on his bed, arms folded behind his head, legs outstretched and crossed, merrily eavesdropping on the moans from his right and the pants on his left.

"Hnn," he thought to himself with a smirk on his face, "and you two call yourselves saints."

Fifteen minutes later, the five had already unpacked their belongings, briefly cleaned themselves, and punctually emerged from their rooms ready to spend some dough in the casino downstairs.

Naruto and Hinata had a full change of clothes, while Temari only changed her top and Shikamaru changed only his pants.

Just before leaving for the casino, Hinata looked back and sneaked a quick peek at Shikamaru and Temari's room with her Byakugan, targeting particularly their bathroom. Lying at the bottom of their laundry basket under the sink, were two satisfyingly wet pieces of garments drenched in sweat, and hopefully, other liquids. She scanned around the area and to her excitement and awe at the pair's efficiency, there was a used condom in the bin, a knot tied in the middle, the tip of the rubber still full of contents.

"Naughty Temari..." She chuckled, though not exactly in the best position herself to pass such a comment.

With one last look, she left their rooms and headed for the casino, her right hand in Naruto's left, her left hand clinging lovingly to his elbow.

 **Afterword** : Wanted to go into the first lemon in this chapter but I got carried away :) Lemon will be in the next chapter, so stay tuned for Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Till next time, please like, comment, and follow.


End file.
